Over a Damn Bottle of Wine
by Kumagoro Meowzaki 2
Summary: Saitou and Sano get drunk. PWP. YAOI.


AUTHOR'S NOTES: This is my first RK fic. I kinda like the Saitou/Sano relationship right now. I dunno, just the moron thing getting to me probably. Author apologizes for ruining your day by this stupidity that was incarnated in three hours. Anyway, enjoy.   
  
WARNINGS: Foul language. PWP. Sex between two males. Drunkenness as an excuse for stupid dialogue and lemon scene/s. Not like you didn't know already.  
  
DISCLAIMER: I do not own Rurouni Kenshin. I wouldn't be writing this st if I did.  
  
Over a Damn Bottle of Wine By Kumagoro Meowzaki   
  
"What's this?"  
  
"Vodka?"  
  
"Eh? What's that?"  
  
"Ch. Why do you even bother to ask, moron? It's not like it'd make a difference if I told you."  
  
"Can you stop being an asshole for now and just answer the goddamn question?"  
  
"It's foreign. Someone tried to smuggle it in, police confiscated a whole crate. Satisfied?"  
  
"Whatever. Seems like you're not 100% the good cop after all."  
  
"Maybe."  
  
If Kaoru, Kenshin, Yahiko and Megumi did not suddenly decide to be busy that snowy day, Sanosuke wouldn't be drinking vodka with that 'stuck- up cockroach' as he fondly called him. Normally, he'd either be hanging out with Kenshin or annoying Yahiko and Kaoru to hell or exchanging insults with Megumi, but all of them had other stuff to do; Kaoru dumped 80% of the housework to Kenshin and trained with Yahiko, Megumi was working at the clinic. The only person left to bother was Saitou, who was usually the hardest to convince to loosen up.  
  
"Where's your wife anyway? Thought you had one."  
  
"Still do."  
  
"Well, where is she?"  
  
"Somewhere."  
  
"Man, this stuff is strong!"  
  
"Hn."  
  
Saitou felt his throat burn as he took a sip of vodka. He heard Sanosuke cough behind him, obviously not expecting that warm sensation. It surprised him slightly; Sanosuke was known to drink more sake than anyone in Kyoto. He supposed he'd be used to the burning in his throat.  
  
Outside, the snow fell gently onto the ground, swirling from the sky like the feathers from the wings of an angel. Children were playing outside with their umbrellas, catching the snowflakes in their little hands.  
  
Saitou took another sip of vodka. He had never imagined letting Sanosuke into his home and drinking vodka with him. Playing baby-sitter to the biggest idiot that ever lived was so unthinkable, he thought he must be going crazy. But then, he was getting a bit woozy because of the vodka.  
  
"Now this is a real man's drink!"  
  
Saitou cocked an eyebrow and snorted. "Ch. You're just a kid. A punk. You're in no place to say such things."  
  
Offended, Sanosuke slammed his fist onto the table, nearly breaking it in half. "Just what exactly do you mean by that, bastard?"  
  
"What, too stupid to understand that?"  
  
"You're such a jerk!"  
  
"And you're an ingrate. After my hospitality, I expect at least a 'thank you'."  
  
"Oh, yeah? Try this!"  
  
Saitou winced as he found his collar pulled roughly and his lips tightly pressed against Sanosuke's. Sanosuke poured all his anger into that so-called kiss, prying Saitou's lips open with his tongue. But the older man wasn't just about to give in to Sanosuke's drunken idiocy and he pushed him forcefully away before it could get any worse.  
  
Yes, Sanosuke was really drunk. And so was Saitou. But I think you can tell which one was more drunk. Or not.  
  
The two were silent for a while, trying to process the recent events in their drunkenness. Sanosuke panted harshly, glaring at Saitou, trying to kill him with the fierceness of his glare. But the wolf of Mibu just annoyed him further, choosing to anger Sanosuke with his insults.  
  
"Disgusting," he said, wiping his mouth with the sleeve of his jacket. Saitou calmly put down his bottle and glass on the low table. Then he cast an arrogantly taciturn look at Sanosuke. "You call that a kiss? Ch. You're really a kid," he said, pouring himself another glass.  
  
At that clear and direct provocation, Sanosuke rose, ready to charge at Saitou. But Saitou, not one to fall for open attacks like that, adroitly caught Sanosuke's fist, put Sanosuke's arms behind his back and kissed Sanosuke's lips all in one smooth motion.  
  
Sanosuke blinked in surprise, but his alcohol-clogged brain reacted to the most immediate events and did not question anything right now. He felt more light-headed; Saitou's lips moving against his own melted the bones in his knees and hardened a certain part of his anatomy. He didn't feel Saitou letting go of his arms because he was too distracted by Saitou's unbelievably soft lips. He felt himself responding to the kiss, felt himself open his mouth, felt Saitou grin and push his tongue into his mouth, felt his gloved hands pull his head closer.  
  
And everything felt surprisingly good.  
  
But just as he was beginning to thoroughly enjoy it, Saitou pulled away with an irritatingly smug grin on his face. "THAT was a kiss, ahou," he said, drinking another glass of vodka.  
  
Two bottles of vodka now stood three-fourths empty on the mantel.  
  
Sanosuke's head was still spinning. He was now too drunk to argue and his brain screamed for more of Saitou's lips and probably something extra. That kiss definitely heightened his drunkenness to sky-high, like it triggered the vodka to take effect on his brain. Either way, he leaned towards Saitou and gently kissed those lips which had him under Saitou's spell. Saitou just let him, now too drunk to rationalize and do anything else. Sanosuke toyed with Saitou's lips, nibbling, licking, caressing, trying to discover Saitou's secret. Saitou blindly put his glass onto the mantel, next to the bottles of vodka.  
  
Shivers ran through Sanosuke's spine as he felt Saitou slip his tongue once again into his mouth and tapped against Sanosuke's, challenging him to a tongue-fencing battle to which Sanosuke more than gladly obliged. At that point nobody thought about the more rational side of things anymore, both men too drunk to think properly.  
  
With shaking hands, Sanosuke tried to unbutton Saitou's jacket but failed and so, exasperated, he tore the jacket apart with his strong hands. Saitou's lips were now on Sanosuke's neck, hungrily sucking the flesh there. He pulled Sanosuke's white jacket down long arms then let it drop with a rustle to the floor. More clothes were removed, hands fumbling, untying, pulling, unwinding, unbuckling...  
  
Saitou pinned Sanosuke onto the low table, kneeling above the younger man. Both naked, both aroused, both eyes clouded with lust, both grinning wildly, both very much drunk.  
  
"You like that?"  
  
"Hell yeah."  
  
Then Saitou reached between Sanosuke's legs, and Sanosuke gasped at the sudden action. "What, not expecting this?"  
  
Sanosuke grinned. "Let's just say I had other plans."  
  
Saitou slowly stroked Sanosuke's member and enjoyed the moans he was getting. "Like what?"  
  
Sanosuke could barely think in his current situation, but exchanging insults with Saitou had already become a natural instinctive reaction. "Like this."  
  
In a moment, Sanosuke had Saitou's lips captured with his, his hips thrusting up against Saitou's, deliberately grinding their erections together. Saitou had lost hold of Sanosuke's member in the process and he responded to the kiss eagerly tasting more vodka in Sanosuke's mouth. The younger man's arms snaked around Saitou's neck, pulling his head even closer. Saitou's hands traveled down between their bodies, down from Sanosuke's chest, to his tight abdomen, to his undulating hips and to the part where his hands desperately screamed to be.  
  
He gripped Sanosuke's arousal, causing the young man to throw his head back and let out an exquisite curse. Sanosuke spread his legs wider, thrusting back to Saitou's hand, moaning Saitou's name. Faster and faster Saitou's hand pumped, until Sanosuke had lost all control already and was dancing with abandon in Saitou's arms as he felt himself nearing his climax. He absentmindedly kissed Saitou's face with awkward kisses, his slender but strong arms tightening around Saitou's neck.  
  
And then Saitou stopped.  
  
Sanosuke whimpered as the release he was hoping for was denied him and he thrashed under his captor but Saitou had him firmly in place. "Patience, kid," he whispered into Sanosuke's ear and licking it before his lips found his neck to play with. Sanosuke shivered.  
  
"Damn you...Sa...ah...Saitou," he croaked. He roughly pushed him off and started his reprisal against Saitou. His lips were at work once more, starting at Saitou's chest. The older man's breath hitched as Sanosuke flicked his tongue at one nipple teasingly and lightly stroked Saitou's arousal, all the time grinning up at him mischievously. Still not taking his eyes off Saitou, he sucked the nipple and watched as Saitou's eyes rolled back into his head as he gasped and arched his back against Sanosuke. He put one shaking hand onto the back of Sanosuke's head, burying his hands into messy brown hair. Sanosuke did the same to the other nipple, earning a generous share of moans from Saitou.  
  
Those lips traveled lower, passing Saitou's abdomen, feeling them contract under his lips. He smirked and went further down to Saitou's arousal, planting the lightest of kisses on it's tip. Saitou's grip on his hair tightened considerably, but Sanosuke just went on teasing. Sanosuke's hand slid up and down Saitou's shaft while his mouth licked the head, and Saitou...  
  
Let's just say that if Kenshin and Aoshi saw him right now, they would not believe he's the same cold, arrogant Saitou.  
  
Sanosuke closed his lips around the head of Saitou's erection, and Saitou choked a scream, almost pulling off a clump of Sanosuke's hair. Sanosuke smiled evilly against Saitou's sensitive skin and sped up his pace.  
  
Moans and gasps filled the room, and to both men, it was more intoxicating than vodka. Saitou was quickly surrendering to Sanosuke's sensual mouth, and soon he reached his climax and came into Sanosuke's ready mouth.  
  
Saitou panted harshly, and from below, Sanosuke swallowed the hot, bitter liquid. Then, Sanosuke climbed up and pressed his chest against Saitou's. "What, tired already, old man?" he whispered, deliberately breathing into Saitou's ear.  
  
Then without warning, Saitou shoved Sanosuke face-first onto the table, one hand on Sanosuke's hair and the other holding Sanosuke's hands behind his back. "Not really. You?"  
  
Sanosuke grimaced. "Same here."  
  
"Good."  
  
Saitou reached around Sanosuke's waist, once more holding the stiff member between Sanosuke's long legs. Sanosuke gasped and Saitou smirked drunkenly. "Besides, you've still got THIS," he said, pumping Sanosuke's erection hard and the younger man almost screamed.  
  
And scream he did when he felt Saitou's erection enter him.  
  
Neither of them expected this to happen. Everything was just so...outrageous, unimaginable even in their dreams. And nightmares for that matter. They barely had any kind of physical contact, except in fights. And now...it was all physical contact in its most intimate form.  
  
The world between them had gone to a standstill. It was a new sensation to both of them; sure, neither of them were really virgins, but they did it with women, not men. Sanosuke's jaws and fists clenched as Saitou slowly and painfully slid his slick erection inside. Slick with Sanosuke's own saliva and Saitou's semen. Saitou grunted when he finally was fully inside, pausing to absently kiss Sanosuke's nape.  
  
Then Saitou began to move, and Sanosuke arched his back, opening his mouth in a soundless scream. The air was thick with the winter chill, their impassioned moans, and the smell of sex. Sanosuke's mouth hungered for something to touch, and his nails dug into his palm as he got lost in pleasures he had never felt before.  
  
He sat up, reaching back to grab Saitou's head and swallowing resulting groans in his mouth. Thus started the new dance, one that gave pleasure to both of them. Sanosuke impaled himself again and again onto Saitou's erection and thrust into Saitou's hand. They rocked against each other, heads twisted to devour each other's mouth. Saitou's other hand tweaked Sanosuke's nipples, and Sanosuke moaned with abandon, drowning in the sensations that this forbidden act was causing. Saitou's lips let go of Sanosuke's and attached itself onto Sanosuke's neck.  
  
Faster and faster, wilder and wilder their bodies moved, louder and louder their groans and moans became. Nearer and nearer they came to their peaks, until at last Sanosuke threw his head back and came into Saitou's hand with an especially loud cry. This in turn triggered Saitou to climax himself into Sanosuke's depths, his cries melding with Sanosuke's.  
  
Sanosuke leaned into Saitou, his head resting on Saitou's shoulder. Saitou kissed Sanosuke's half-open lips lightly, his arm around Sanosuke's waist.  
  
"That was...incredible," Sanosuke whispered. "Man, you fuck good."  
  
Saitou laughed. He pulled out of Sanosuke. The younger man slumped onto the floor, too tired to do anything else but regain his breath. He didn't see where Saitou went.  
  
Saitou came back a few moments later, carrying a thick blanket and a futon. He saw Sanosuke asleep on the floor, drunk and exhausted. He rolled out the futon, pulled Sanosuke onto it, lay down beside him. Sanosuke snuggled against his chest for warmth and Saitou pulled the blanket over them, smiling as he wrapped an arm against the younger man's waist.  
  
All this happened over a damn bottle of wine.  
  
OWARI  
  
Please feel free to review. Flames will be recognized, but will immediately be sliced up by Sanosuke's huge blade. 


End file.
